DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The Center seeks flexible support for research development activities. This support will have two objectives: to develop faculty and staff competence and to provide seed money for new or pilot projects that should lead to extramural research and development support. In the best of circumstances, these two objectives will coincide, but, for example, in the case of entry-level faculty or of mature scholars whose interests are shifting, that may not always be the case. These funds will play somewhat the same development role within the Center as extramural support based on the R03 grant mechanism, but with more local discretion and shorter turn-around time. This core is budgeted with flexibility in mind: two, quarter-time academic year appointments at entry-level salaries; four months of summer salary support at a higher salary level; three, 50% annual research assistants; and a modest budget for undergraduate student hourly assistance. It is probable that the academic year funds will very likely go to new faculty hires, while summer support will be spread across two to four faculty or staff each year. The requested direct costs for the program development core are $133,308 in the first year of the Center, with inflationary increases thereafter. In addition, the UWM Graduate School has agreed to commit an additional two 50% annual research assistantships to the CDHA, thus providing a total of five such graduate assistantships each year.